Solange
Creator: "Eat your heart out James Bond! xD " Personality Her demeanor is one of an unassuming, energetic, and friendly girl with a strong sense of justice. She makes friends easily, often without trying and is trusting and open, to an almost naive extent. But when exposed to remnants of her past, she has a tendency to revert to her darker persona. She is portrayed as a very polite, calm character. She dislikes being patronized even if not doing so would hurt her feelings, and subsequently will not indulge people. She was congenial but generally not social. Sola is also graceful and delicate, with an aura of sophistication. She is clearly intelligent. She is the ideal example of a princess. She is elegant, sophisticated, and capable of sharp anger. She is usually unsure and innocent like. She will try to avoid a conflict whenever she can from learning before that she can be very vulnerable to certain people. She will try everything to get out of the fight but don't warrant her powerless. Sola is one of the kindest souls someone could meet. She cares deeply for her friends and her children, and is willing to sacrifice herself to protect them. However, many have considered this selfless and pure-hearted nature as a weakness, as it has gotten her in trouble time and time again. She can also be considered as a motherly figure. She doesn’t see the need to fight and argue and wants to find a way to put an end to all of it. She doesn’t use her abilities unless she feels an extreme need to due to the fact of her hating all the fighting. She is strong willed when she wants to be but she also knows when to keep to herself. She is more of the kind hearted type though her temper is often seen at times. To everyone basically she is sensitive, compassionate, kind and sympathetic. In one word, she is described as an angel. As her darker persona, Solange is rather cold and sadistic towards anyone she meets. She could care less of what your status is or who you are. Her only goal in life is to get whatever she has set on her mind done and she takes her goals very seriously. If she wants to kill someone consider yourself her number one target for the day. Upon all of this being said, Solange finds excitement in torturing others beyond their wildest dreams. She will take in tactics that no other being has done before in order to get her entertainment. Killing is also something that she takes a high interest upon, so consider yourself lucky if you’re just tortured – she just might find a way to kill you in a whole new form of manner if she truly hates your guts. Solange is also a rather calm person at first glance. It takes a whole lot of talent in order to get her mad, for she will normally shrug it off if she finds it pointless. When she has her mind set on something, she will go as far as trying to kill her own family members if they interfere with no remorse. Appearance Solange has quite a seductive yet warm appearance overall. More warm when she’s in her military uniform yet more seductive when she’s in her usual outfit. She has very long light purple hair that goes down to her ankles. Just short enough so that her hair doesn’t drag along the floor and gets dirty. Her hair is mainly straight though it does tend to have a wave going through it. There are two major bangs that always are in front of her body that goes down to her knees. Her skin is a bit on the sun-kissed side and soft to the touch. Her eyes are a dark shade of purple. Her lips are slightly pink-rose colored. Her figure is quite curvy yet strong. She usually walks with a natural sway to her hips. Her military uniform is where she makes her appearance warmer and light hearted. Her outfit consists of a dark blue business suit. Dark blue skit that ends just above her knees, a dark blue suit jacket with white studs on her sleeves and dark blue buttons. Under the jacket is a crisp white shirt with a v-neck and has long sleeves. She wears black pantyhose then dark blue business-like heels that gives her an extra inch or so to her natural height. She usually wears a pair of reading glasses and most of her hair is swept back and held by a dark purple ribbon that is the same color as her eyes. While dressed in her usual outfit, she takes on a more seductive appearance. She wears a short black dress that clings to the curves of her body and ends at the middle of her thighs. The dress is strapless and has a dark purple at the fringes at the top and bottom of said dress. She wears a purple collar of sorts with a silver buckle as a choker around her neck. She wears black gloves that goes from her hands up to near her shoulders which also have dark purple bands on it. Finally, she wears dark purple boots that goes up to her thighs. History She was born into the family of that of what you would consider the role model for all families to follow by. Her father had a high rank within the military while her mother stayed at home mainly. Solange grew up with an older brother. The kids were each two years apart from each other. Since Solange was the only female as well as the youngest child, she was highly protected by her father as well as her older brother. Her father tended to have quite a temper on him but overall he was a good father as well as a good leader to the military. Her mother was a stay at home mom, so she was the one who was there more for the children then the father ever was. She was more sweet and kind and never seemed as if she could do no wrong. But nothing appears as it seems in reality. It was one day in summer and she was in her late teens. Her older brother and her father were away. Her brother got so interested in the military through their father that he wanted to become a part of the military as well. So when he got older, their father took him to work so that his son could see how real military men work and what not. They would have been away for around a month at least. This left a lot of time for Solange and her mother to go out and do girl things together as mother and daughter while they still had the house to themselves. Around this time, Solange has seen all the spy movies and read everything that dealt with spies and ectera. She found spying to be highly interesting and she was starting to realize that she was getting good at being a spy. She had a talent for doing things that spies were notoriously known for. She got too good. Because that day, she has learned that her mother was really an alchemist. She was spying on her mother, who was in the basement and was surrounded by Transmutation circles. Solange didn’t really know or understand what was happening, but she saw a bunch of parts of a human body on the floor with blood. Her mother was weeping as she tried to do something to this mass of meat and bones and blood. That’s when Solange realized it. Her mother has accidently killed someone and was trying to bring them back to life. She was about to tell her mother to stop but something went wrong and the whole house was suddenly on fire as it blew apart. The house was under attack. Solange wasn’t able to go save her mother so she got away instead. As she escaped, she saw that it was an Alchemist that did this. From then on, she has grown up into a spy and she has wanted to destroy the military since they were allied with the Alchemists. The best way was to have a job in said military and kill it from the inside out. Through this, she has met Zaska and got to know him. She now lives with him as they both work together as a criminal couple to bring down the military. Trivia *She has excellent precision when it comes to guns and knives. *She is able to remember and store vast amounts of information. *She always carries around poisons/perfumes on her, seven at a time, but she has over 200 different types that has a wide range of effects. Note that none of these hurts her unless they are used more then three times. Category:Militant